The awkward text
by YakuzaCupcake
Summary: When Ichinose just wants to be lazy all day, he gets a text message from his friend and roommate, Otoya, that may just hinder their friendship. Contains randomness, OOCness, laziness


**So, this was a completely random story I made while I have been feeling sick for the past few days. It all started when my friend's auto correct on her phone made an awkward conversation start... Anyways, did Uta no Prince Sama because I was watching it while writing this~ Not as long as my other stories though 3 Anyways, please read and review~!**

**Ichinose, Otoya, and Syo don't belong to me unfortunately. Wish I did own them though ;**

**Warning: Contains mentions of drugs, pure laziness, some OOCness**

* * *

><p>It was one of those days where Ichinose just wanted to lay in bed all day and do absolutely nothing. It was his first day off in ages and he was going to spend it the way he wanted to. Sure it was only Wednesday and he had classes, but he figured that he wouldn't miss much if he decided to be lazy.<p>

Curling up in his pillows, he let out a loud yawn and closed his eyes. Oh did his bed feel so incredibly amazing now. The amazingness of the bed and the peacefulness of the quiet made it feel like heaven on Earth. But everything suddenly changed when….

_**/Beep-boop/**_

Ichinose rolled over to glare at the cell phone that was located next on his bed-side table. Who did he know that had his number? (Oh, the other main characters of the series perhaps!) With a groan he slipped his hand from under the covers and grabbed the phone.

_**/One new message from 'Annoying Red-Head'/**_

"_Why in the world would he be texting me at 2 in the afternoon? Doesn't he know that some people are still asleep at this time?" _Fuming quietly in his own little world, he reluctantly opened the text message to read it.

"_**Ugh, I hate when I have to do meth… It screws around with my head too much…"**_

Ichinose blinked and then reread the message a few times over to make sure that he had read it correctly. _"Is that why he is always so optimistic all the time? I would have never guessed it…"_After being roommates for quite some time now, he was slightly ashamed that he never realized that the red head was some secret drug user.

"_**Well, that is what it usually does, you know…"**_

Now he was wondering if Otoya had told anyone else about his secret past time or not. He was always hanging out with Haruka, so perhaps she knew? Ichinose was promptly pulled out of his thoughts from yet another text from his roommate.

"_**Yeah, lol. Oh, you should help me learn how to do it! :D"**_

Ichinose sighed sadly and buried his face in his pillow for a few moments. What had the red head been thinking? Promoting drug use as freely as he did took a lot of guts and a severe lack of brain cells, which clearly he was showing at the moment.

"_**Er, maybe… What kind are you doing?"**_

"_**Intermediate, since I am not as good as you are…"**_

This had caught the lazy man off guard completely. _"Does he assume that we all do some kind of secret drug? What the hell does he mean by intermediate? I had no idea there were different levels of drugs!"_

"_**Well, what is your problem with it then?"**_

"_**Ugh**__, __**this stupid equation… I think it was y=3x+1/2 -48+2x. Have any ideas at all?"**_

Ichinose blinked and then raised an eyebrow. Where had the random math problem come from? Hadn't they been talking about drugs the whole entire time? He scrolled to the top of his messages to make sure that he hadn't misread anything. _"No, he definitely put meth… Oh God… Was it just some typo?"_

"_**Wait, wait, wait…. So we aren't talking about drugs?"**_

"_**What are you talking about, Ichinose? We were obviously talking about my math class Dx"**_

Out that his roommate and possible friend would never do something as stupid as drugs. Besides, he would have gotten caught by teachers forever ago if he had been doing drugs.

"_**My apologies… I just assumed we were talking about that… Maybe you should recheck your first text?"**_

"_**Gah, stupid auto correct! I totally meant math, not meth 3 Don't tell the others about this!"**_

Ichinose just laughed and rolled his eyes, putting his phone back on his bed-side table before curling up again. He was glad that the whole thing was a whole misunderstanding. Closing his eyes, he started to drift off to sleep when his phone suddenly got a new text again.

_**/One new message from Syo/**_

"_**Oh my god! You have to come down here to the devil! The bread here is on sale!"**_

Ichinose just groaned and rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. _"Oh god, here we go again…"_


End file.
